


Delivery For a Super Mega Hottie

by Flushedfox



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Pizza Delivery!AU, and victoria orders pizza every friday, max works at a shitty pizza parlor, this is basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flushedfox/pseuds/Flushedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy's Pizza Parlor offered shitty pay and not enough hours, but there might be one thing that makes it all worth it.</p><p>Every Friday, Victoria Chase orders a pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery For a Super Mega Hottie

8:27

Max Caulfield was waiting for a phone call.

See, she worked at a small little pizza place and for the past two months, had been getting a phone delivery call every Friday at 8:32. Because of her school scheduling, she always worked a certain schedule. Fridays were her forever closing delivery shifts. And though she really didn’t make much in either wages or tips, Fridays were incredibly worth it.

 _Ring, Ri_ -

“Freddy’s Pizza Parlor, this is Max, how can I help you?” She automatically answered.

A small hum of confirmation on the other line proved without fail that–

“This is Victoria Chase. Deliver my usual.”

 _Click_.

Yep.

Victoria Chase.

Right on time and just as rude as usual. Max seemed to be the only employee that didn’t get yelled at by the girl which was another reason she always worked Friday. She had switched shifts with Warren two weeks ago so she could go to a photography exhibit but the poor kid got verbally eviscerated both on the phone and after delivering the pizza.

Then last Friday, Victoria simply said, “That geek will never deliver my pizza again, is that clear? Bring me my usual Max.” and hung up again.

When arriving at the door with her small half pepperoni, half olive pizza, Victoria sighed (in contentment?) and handed her a fifty before taking the pizza and shutting the door with a muttered, “Thanks, Max.”

Needless to say, Max wasn’t too upset with the turn of events. If the selectively abrasive beauty chose to give her a forty dollar tip for a ten dollar pizza just for being the only one to deliver her a pizza, Max wasn’t about to wonder why. Ever since she had stuttered through her first delivery to the girl, Max began to harbor a crush on the blonde.

Drumming her fingers restlessly on the counter, she waited for the pizza she had long since already made and put in the oven. After a few more minutes, she carefully removed and boxed it. She nervously fingered the sharpie in her pocket. She had almost written her a message but chickened out at the last minute. This time she gripped the pen and gathered her last nerve. In slightly shaky print, Max jotted down her number and wrote “Will you go out with me? –Max” on the inside of the lid before she could chicken out again.

Resolved, Max headed out for the Chase household with a salute to her coworkers. She drove quickly down the familiar route and pulled up to the wealthy household. Two of Victoria’s friends, Courtney and Taylor, seemed to have just arrived as well and were walking up the pathway to the front door. Max cursed her unflattering work clothes and parked, grabbed the pizza, and trailed behind them.

Victoria had already opened the door and neutrally exchanged greetings with the two girls. Taylor picked up on Victoria’s mood and turned to look over at Max who was shuffling her feet a few feet behind them. Grinning widely, Taylor gleefully turned back to Victoria, “So that’s why we have pizza night every Friday, considering **you don’t even eat pizza.”**

The taller girl looked utterly thunderous and bit out, **“Shut your dick holster Taylor**.”

Strutting past her cackling friends to Max, she slightly softened. Max nearly swooned when she caught a whiff of the probably really expensive perfume Victoria was wearing.

“Here’s your pizza, Victoria,” Max quietly said. The blonde merely nodded and handed her another fifty.

“Keep the change,” She said.

Turning on her heel she handed the box to Taylor and ushered them inside. With one quick glance back, she shot Max a demure smile. Max was pretty sure she blacked out for a minute because the next thing she knew she was parking the car at the parlor and her phone was buzzing with a text from an unknown number.

‘ _Yes_.’

Score.

**Author's Note:**

> for holyfuckabear, because of that one line in your post. you know which one.


End file.
